Love and Life Found
by csinycastle85
Summary: Archie's life is about to change. Mostly CSI with a few guest appearances from Castle characters. Archie/OC, Teagan. May want to read "Consequential Encounter" located in the CSI/Castle crossover section. Complete as is.
1. The New Beginning

Title: Love and Life Found

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do. Canon in D is owned by Johann Pachelbel, Ave Maria is owned by J.S. Bach, and the Wedding March is owned by Felix Mendelssohn.

Author's Note: Mostly of Archie and OC I created Teagan. JW Marriott San Francisco is located in San Francisco. This will include all the details I could not fit into "Consequential Encounter".

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T (T+ for innuendo)

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

* * *

_Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Stokes and Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle  
request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their daughter  
__**Teagan Alixandra Stokes**__  
to __**Archie Johnson**_

_Son of Mr. and Mrs. Erik Johnson_

_At JW Marriot San Francisco_

_Saturday, the Nineteenth of May_

_Two Thousand and Twelve  
Five o'clock in the evening

* * *

_

The twentieth of May.

Today was the day both Teagan and Archie would join their lives together forever.

As she was making sure one last time that her tiara and veil were staying put, she caught a glimpse of Chloe and her mother in the mirror helping the bridesmaids (Lindsey, Alexis, Kate, Mandy, and Wendy) with their makeup making Teagan smile.

Life was going well for Chloe. Not only had she found a job with a PR agency in Reno but once Teagan had introduced her and Greg after their graduation ceremony and just like her and Archie the rest was history.

Kate and her dad were happy as well. Two and half months after the honeymoon, they had announced they were expecting and the month prior to her wedding she became big sister again to Johanna Alixandra Castle.

When Teagan was satisfied with the head piece, she waited with them for their cue. As Teagan waited, she reflected on a few moments from hers and Archie's relationship.

One of the reflections was after their first time.

_-July 8,2011-_

_Teagan and Archie chatted with the guests for a little while and it was time send Kate and Rick off on their honeymoon. _

_Once they had left, Teagan and Archie danced on last time before leaving unnoticed and went up to their suite as the other guests continued to party._

_As soon as they had arrived at their luxurious suite, they couldn't contain themselves any longer. _

_They had been a promise to each other to wait for the right time to becoming physically intimate._

_The moment they stepped in door, Archie put the sign on the door knob, closed the door he pulled his fiancée in. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, he tilted his head, leaned in, and captured her lips with his and soon were making out intensely._

_When air became a necessity, they came apart and with his arms around her holding her close Archie whispered into her ear, "Did I mention how beautiful you looked in your dress?" _

"_Mmhmm yes you have sweetheart," Teagan said softly._

_The brief moment of looking at each other was all it takes for the two of them to begin undressing each other._

_As soon as they helped each other out of their formal wear, Teagan saw for the first time Archie's buff body which stirred up something within her; when Archie saw Teagan's body he felt equally alive._

_It didn't take long before both were completely undressed and with protection on Teagan and Archie were entangled with each other doing the horizontal rumba._

Teagan knew that she would never forget that beautiful first night they made love. Teagan also knew there would be many more great moments to come and also felt Sam's spirit with her.

-x-

Meanwhile in the Groom's dressing area, Archie was reading over his vows one last time making sure it sounded absolutely perfect when he thought of their ending of their first date.

_July, 2005_

_Archie had just walked Teagan to the door after their successful first date getting to know each other._

"_I had a great time tonight," began Teagan blushing._

"_As did I," said Archie pausing briefly and added, "Well I will call you?"_

_Teagan nodded. The guy in front of her made her lightheaded._

_Right as Teagan turned to unlock the door and go in the house Archie said, "Teagan wait."_

_No sooner had Teagan turned around to face Archie, he said, "I usually don't do this right away but…"_

_Archie placed his hands on Teagan's face and pulled her in for a kiss._

_Surprised and eyes bugged Teagan quickly came out of her shock and kissed him back._

_They had made out briefly when the light turned on and the door opening without them noticing._

_Catherine smiled as she saw the scene unfolding; Teagan and Archie are so cute together it reminded her of her kiss with Teagan's birth father; at least with Teagan it won't turn out the same the way. However, she couldn't help but do one thing every parent does._

"_Ehmm," voiced Catherine, which caused Teagan and Archie to jump apart like teenagers caught doing something they shouldn't._

_Teagan turned around and said timidly, "Hi mom."_

_Catherine only smiled as Teagan bid Archie good night before darting past Catherine towards her room._

_Catherine looked at Archie and said, "I only ask one thing of you, don't hurt her because if I find out there will a trouble, do you understand?"_

"_Yes I do Cath, I promise I will never hurt Teagan," said Archie because he knew how Greg, Warrick, Grissom, and Nick had become protective of Teagan._

Archie was still deep in thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Well today is one of the best days of your life, son," said his stepfather, Erik.

Erik was the father Archie grew up knowing following the death of his birth father who died in a car accident when he was two.

Erik then added "Cherish each moment you have with her, she is a wonderful young woman."

"Thanks dad."

Then there was a knock on the door and the wedding planner, Meghan Corio announced, "Time for the groom and the groomsmen to line up at the altar."

Archie took a deep breath and he and his groomsmen went to take their places.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "Love and Life Found". Reviews are appreciated.


	2. The Ceremony

Title: Love and Life Found

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Mostly of Archie and OC I created Teagan.

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 2: The Ceremony

* * *

Once the last tradition before the wedding ceremony was taken care of, a knock came on the front door knocked and everyone froze.

"Who is it?" asked Teagan hoping it was not Archie.

"It is I," said Rick.

After letting out a sigh of relief, Catherine went to open the door to let Rick in.

When he saw his daughter in her wedding gown he was speechless.

"Teagan you are beautiful, Archie will be thunderstruck when he sees you," said Rick giving Teagan a hug.

"Thanks dad," said Teagan hugging him back.

Rick remembered he had a message to relay.

"I came bearing with news that the wedding planner, Ms. Corio wants the bridal party to go line up and be ready for the start of the procession."

The bridal party nodded and all members gave Teagan a quick hug single filed out the door with Kate giving Rick a peck on the cheek before following behind.

Once the bridesmaids left Teagan made a lightening fast decision.

"I know you are walking me down the aisle but I would like to have mom escort me too," said Teagan and swiftly added, "If that is okay with you dad."

"Of course it is okay sweetie," answered Rick.

Catherine in a bit of shock but recovered and added, "Oh baby girl of course I am honored and thrilled you want to include me!" exclaimed Catherine giving Teagan a hug as well.

Teagan beamed. With that she grabbed her bouquet and the trio left the room to go line up behind the rest of the procession.

-x-

As Archie waited with his groomsmen (which included Greg as the best man, Warrick, Jeremy, Nick, Hodges and Adams as the groomsmen) they watched the bridal party line up in their places at the altar

As soon as the flower girl Samantha Stokes, and ring bearer Teagan's step-nephew Carter Stokes had taken their places the door closed briefly and then opened when the Canon in D began to play.

Archie took a deep breathe to steady his fast beating heart. However, when the door opened it was futile once he saw Teagan walk down the aisle with Rick and Catherine escorting her; he felt his heart had stopped for a millisecond.

Teagan looking a princess in her white taffeta gown with beaded appliques and pick ups matched with Elbow Length Veil, with ¼'' Ribbon Edge. Her hair which was styled in a classic sideswept updo had a few loose tendrils framing her beautiful face.

The moment they locked gazes, for a moment all they saw was each other. Good thing her parents were there otherwise she probably would have run straight to him.

Greg leaned over and whispered to Archie, "You are one lucky man Archie."

Archie smiled as he couldn't agree more.

When Teagan and her parents reached the altar, the minister and Archie stepped forward and the minister asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Both Rick and Catherine replied at the same time, "We do."

Rick and Catherine each gave Teagan a kiss on the cheek and then both gave Archie a hug while Rick shook his hand. Rick then placed Teagan's hand in Archie's and said, "Please take care of her."

"I will."

Once Catherine and Rick had taken their seat, Teagan gave her bouquet to Chloe and joined hands with Archie as the minister began the ceremony.

-x-

Throughout most of the ceremony all Teagan and Archie were lost in each other like nothing else in the world mattered.

When they heard the words "it's time to exchange vows" they knew it was time for the next step.

"In the presence of our friends and family, on this special day I, Teagan, take you, Archie, to be my wedded husband, in friendship and in honesty, in loyalty and in devotion, I vow to share the good times and the bad times, the joy and misfortune, to celebrate our harmony together today and every day for the rest of our lives."

Teagan paused briefly and said "Archie, 我爱你 _(I love you)._"

Archie smiled. He knew she had worked with his mother on pronunciation; her enunciation was perfect.

Archie cleared his throat and began his vow.

"Teagan, 你永恒有我的的爱 _(You have my everlasting love)._ From the day we met, you've captivated me, amazed me, and intrigued me in a way no other human being ever has. Before I knew you, I wasn't living. I was hoping, imagining, and dreaming and now, today, my dream is coming true. You've opened up my eyes and shown be what a true partnership can be and I'll do everything in my power, to prove to you how much I love you, now and forever.

Teagan knew the vows were causing tears of joy following freely amongst the female guests, namely her mother, Nana Lily, Aunt Nancy, and her Grams. Even she had a few mists in her eyes; luckily she had on waterproof mascara.

Even with her no-nonsense persona, Sara was crying as well. Grissom smiled and put his arms around Sara, pulled her and held her close.)

When the minister announced the exchange of the rings, little Carter promptly stepped up with the rings on the pillow.

Once they had said their 'I do's' the minister said, "By the power vested in me in the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Archie you may kiss your bride."

Archie stepped closer to her and they wrapped their hands around each other. No sooner had they began kissing he surprised her by twisting left and dipping. A few seconds later they came apart with smiles on their faces. He then stood her upright as the guests began clapping.

Right then the minister announced, "Now it is my honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Archie Johnson."

After both Teagan and Archie received congratulations from the bridal party and the groomsmen respectively the Wedding March started up. They began the recessional as they started their new journey together.

-x-

As they waited outside the ballroom for their cue to make their entrance Teagan was enjoying her time in Archie's arms.

"You know Mr. Johnson I could get used to this," Teagan whispered in a low sensual voice into Archie's left ear.

Archie smiled and said, "I could get used to calling you Mrs. Johnson and did I mention how stunning you were in your 旗袍*?"

Teagan unwrapped her arms from Archie's neck looked him in the eyes, smiled and give him another loving kiss before rewrapping her arms around Archie this time a little tighter.

Right then they heard Warrick (who had volunteered as the MC) announce, "Now please welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Archie Johnson!"

* * *

*A/N 2: 旗袍 (qipao) = Chinese traditional dress with high neck.

A/N 3: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "Love and Life Found". Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Life is Wonderful

`Title: Love and Life Found

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Mostly of Archie and OC I created Teagan. Okay I know Kate's birthday is November 17, 1980 but I tweaked the birth year to 1976 so Kate would not be a step-grandmother in her early thirties.

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Epilogue: Life is Wonderful

* * *

-November, 2014-

Teagan's life was perfect. She had everything a woman could want. A loving husband, a wonderful family, and a career had her set for life.

Following a romantic honeymoon in British Columbia, they quickly settled into their married life and everything was going well.

Teagan and Archie were enjoying life to the fullest and now had even more to be thankful for, the arrival of her and Archie's children.

Lily Catherine Johnson (who was named after her great-grandmother and grandmother) was born first at 12:06am and Alexander Maximilian Johnson (who was given his grandfather's given middle name) was born five minutes later at 12:11am. Both were born eight days before their due date on the 14th of November. Both Lily and Alex had their father's eyes and had her nose, while Lily inherited Archie's ears and Alex had inherited her ears.

When Teagan found out she and Archie were about to become parents, she remembered her reactions vividly and the reactions of their family and friends.

_-March, 2013-_

_Catherine, Nick and Lily had arrived and Teagan had gotten something to drink Catherine asked, "Sweetheart, what is it that you need to tell us that you couldn't tell us over the phone?"_

"_Well mom the news is sensitive in nature so to speak."_

"_Oh what is it?" asked Lily,_

_Teagan glanced over at Archie who then got the envelopes with the card and special surprise and handed one to Catherine and Nick and the other to Lily._

_Catherine looked at Teagan and proceeded to open the envelope. When she saw the 'Congratulations' on the card, she arched her eyebrows. Once Catherine flipped open the card. She and Nick read the card._

_**Dear Grandma and Grandpa,**_

_**How would you feel about new additions to the family? **_

_**Teagan and Archie**_

_It didn't Catherine long to figure it out what the question meant._

"_Oh Teagan…you're pregnant?"_

"_Yes, mom I am."_

_Catherine moved closer to Teagan and gave her a big hug._

"_Oh baby, I am so happy for you and Archie."_

"_When is the baby due?" asked Nick with a big smile on his face once he had processed the news._

"_The babies are due in late November," replied Archie._

_Teagan and Archie got the reaction both were expecting from all three of them…shock._

"_You're expecting twins?" asked Lily._

_Teagan nodded with a big smile on her face._

_This time Lily went over and gave Teagan and Archie a dual hug._

Teagan and Archie got equally joyous reactions from Archie's parents, and everyone else they knew.

Then there was Kate and Rick's reaction.

_-NYC, late April, 2013-_

_Teagan and Archie were at the Castle loft celebrating her youngest sister, Johanna Castle's first birthday. _

_While she and Lanie were helping Kate with the cake, Lanie suddenly said, "Okay girl something is definitely different up with you. You're glowing." _

_Like Kate, Teagan had gotten to know Lanie pretty well and knew she would instantly speak her mind._

_Teagan only smiled. She had wanted to wait until the birthday girl was in bed before she and Archie told her dad and stepmother._

"_Yes, you're right Lanie, there is something different about me, I am…"_

_However, before Teagan say anything else, Rick and Archie came by the kitchen. As Archie went over to his wife and snaked his arms around her waist Rick asked, "Do you ladies need any help?"_

"_Shush Rick, Teagan was about to say something," said Kate._

"_Oh do tell," said Rick focusing his attention on Teagan._

_Teagan looking at Archie cleared her throat and said, "I am pregnant."_

_Being in shock for a brief second Rick broke the silence and asked, "Sweetie, am I…am I going to be a grandfather?"_

"_Yes dad you are! The twins are due in November!"_

"_Twins?" asked Kate and Rick altogether._

_More silence ensued_

"_Congratulations girl!" exclaimed Lanie as she broke the silence brought on by the news and hugged Teagan and added, "Remember Kate, your dad and the rest of our crew are here to support you when you need it."_

"_Thanks Lanie."_

Now Teagan was getting the cake ready to be served to the guests of honor and the invited guests. Now that the twins were one and Teagan thought it about the time when Lily and Alex had said 'mama' and 'dada' a month before their first birthday and it brought tears of joy to Teagan's eyes and caused Archie to jump for joy.

Teagan was in deep thought and didn't hear Catherine come into the kitchen.

"Teag? Are you okay?"

Teagan smiled and turned around.

"Yeah mom I am. It is a little hard to believe Lily and Alex are one now."

"I know how it feels sweetie. I felt the same way with you when you were little you know before the McGrady's took you and moved to Colorado."

Teagan nodded. Turning away from a sad moment, Teagan asked, "I bet Lily and Alex love all the attention being showered on them."

"Oh they sure are."

Putting the candle on the cake and then lighting it, Catherine went back to the living room and said, "All right everyone, gather around as it is time to cut the birthday cake!"

Teagan took her cue and took the cake out into the living for the Lily and Alexander.

She and Archie have indeed found love and life together.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Love and Life Found". Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
